The recent deregulation of the utility industry has created a market for products that facilitate the efficient distribution and monitoring of electrical power. In the past, utilities have built systems that worked in a coordinated but independent fashion, and did not provide easy access to certain information necessary to adequately monitor and control a substation, or multiple substations, and related feeder networks and the like from a central location. (Electrical distribution substations and the equipment used therein, such as transformers, circuit breakers, disconnect switches, etc., are well known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,888, Jul. 15, 1997, titled "Power Distribution Substation," for background information regarding such substations.) For example, separate devices have been used to monitor a power system to determine when an event, such as loss of power, reduction in supplied voltage, distortion of the voltage or current waveform, or the like, has occurred on the system. One reason to monitor power quality is economic, e.g., poor power quality will affect equipment and processes and can result in misoperation and damage of equipment, disruption of operations, and other such anomalies. Moreover, a consumer, such as a business, may now be able to choose its utility provider, and therefore the customer may now have a need or desire to determine the quality of the power supplied by its present supplier. Similarly, the utilities have a need to monitor the power they supply to customers to ensure that they are providing power of sufficient quality to retain their customers. Therefore, utilities and consumers are now in need of systems to coordinate functionality, such as power quality monitoring, through a network. One aspect of the present invention concerns a system for enabling a utility or one of its customers (such as a large consumer of power) to remotely access equipment for monitoring power quality.